1. Field of the Invention
Well Head Mounted Counterbalanced Pumping System.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Couterbalanced pumping systems have been known in the past. Typically such pumping systems include flexible cables which are played out over compound cam surfaces and which therefore traverse axially along the surface of the cam. For this reason and because of the necessity for a wide cam ratio substantial structures have been heretofore entailed which because of their mass and size present an unsightly form above ground. With the present interest in maintaining both the visual and the physical aspects of the environment in tact, the large prior art systems have had some opposition thus limiting the access to potential oil producing areas as well as increasing the cost of installation and subsequent maintenance.